1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Compliant Mechanisms (CMs) and more particularly relates to apparatii and methods for providing a user-selectable force response.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing a user-selectable load is a desirable characteristic in exercise equipment and other devices such as mechanical test equipment. Typically, weights corresponding to a maximum load must be retained within such equipment and selectably connected to a mechanical input. Considerable mass is typically required which increases the manufacturing cost, shipping cost, and size of such equipment. Furthermore, a variety of force responses such as an increasing or decreasing force response are difficult to attain with such equipment. What is needed are means and methods to provide a user-selectable load within exercise equipment and other devices without requiring dead weights.